


Drunk（下）

by adabmaster



Category: bbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabmaster/pseuds/adabmaster





	Drunk（下）

“你的在上面，我的在下面。”

林在范看着他卸掉眼妆和con之后干干净净的一双眼睛，对他说出这样无限挑逗的话觉得有些难以置信。不过，酒吧靡乱的灯光底下那一抹嫣红的眼尾能乱了他林在范的心神，肯定也少不了大群的狂蜂浪蝶追捧。

那自己就是个“被选中的人”？

林在范笑了笑，把人拉下来接吻。欲火已经上了bambam的身，他只觉得林在范刚刚那个笑容很好看，并没有心思去思考里面的意味。林在范这回接吻一点也不急躁，勾住舌尖推拉，粗糙的舌面互相摩挲，继而一颗一颗地舔舐齿龈。bambam心痒难耐受不住地吸吮他，却一不留神咬痛了对方。

林在范失措地从他嘴里退出来，随手揩了揩过度分泌流到下巴的唾液，对他突然稀烂的吻技表示不解。bambam臊得耳朵尖都红了，埋下头咬他的喉结：“你快点……”

牙齿和舌头都小心翼翼，这回轮到林在范不耐烦，把人翻到身下，手拨开已经散得差不多的浴袍，一把捏住了bambam早就耀武扬威地顶着他的性器：“这么着急？内裤都没穿。”这小东西倒是真是像它主人，又漂亮又霸道，只是此刻在自己手心里握着，却在微微颤抖。林在范爱不释手地把玩了一会儿，恶意圈住根部施力一直撸到顶端，bambam惊叫出声，上半身被林在范一手按住动弹不得，只能颤颤巍巍地从小口溢出几滴前液。

情动的色泽已经弥漫到了bambam的全身，浴袍完全失去遮蔽作用，虚无地堆在bambam的臂弯。林在范稍稍起身把他的样子全数收入眼底，视觉冲击加上手心里粘粘的触感，血气汹涌地奔向下身。

男孩身上出了一层毛毛汗，舌头舔上去有微微的咸味。乳晕的颜色比皮肤深了几度，上面的小粒只是被被牙齿稍稍磨过就红肿起来，连带着乳晕一起，鲜艳得像是突然在心口开出了对称的小花。bambam用手背捂着自己的嘴，低低的嗓音在喉咙里滚动，也不知是痛还是爽。

于是林在范抬起头问他：“舒不舒服？”

bambam咬着自己的手背摇头。

林在范凑到他嘴边说话：“那你告诉我怎么才能让你舒服？”

bambam捧住他的脸索吻，林在范却只是轻啄几下就躲开，手穿到下面握住他窄小紧致的臀瓣用力按向自己，双重的炽热滚烫之间只隔了一层柔软的浴袍，他晃动腰腹跟他摩擦着，声音也变得低哑：“说出来我才能给你啊？”

bambam说不出来，冲口而出的是几声自己都不能置信的哼哼。这触感太陌生了，胡乱碾压只是让下身硬得更厉害，bambam眼角渗出几滴生理泪水，说话喘不上整气像是带了哭腔：“帮帮我。”

即使他再不开口，林在范自己也忍不下去了。浴袍脱下随手扔出去，两根终于摆脱阻隔相贴，把对方烫了一个激灵。bambam的手被林在范拉下来，勉强握住茎身上下撸动。林在范的手裹着他的手，手指和手心完完全全地感受茎身怒涨的脉络。粘腻的揉搓挤压声渐渐响亮，bambam扛不住林在范加速施力，很快就弓起身子泄了出来。

乳白色的液体挂在两人扣在一起的手和一硬一软两根性器上，林在范挺着腰蹭了蹭他：“舒服了？”bambam把脸藏进自己臂弯里，单薄的胸膛急剧起伏着，明显是不愿意承认自己爽过头的事实。林在范倒没想着羞他，因为用力而显出明显肌肉线条的胸腹紧紧贴上他的，伸出舌头舔他的耳廓：“我还没呢，你不能就这么不管我了吧？”

林在范的嗓音很好听，刻意压低的时候更是像震动的琴弦响在耳边，bambam酥得细细碎碎起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住扭头躲开他的舔吻：“你、你想怎么样？”

“让你更舒服一点好不好？”林在范嘴上是问句，行动却一点不给留拒绝的余地，粘着bambam精液的手扶起一边大腿，硬挺的阴茎就嵌上了斑斑的臀缝。原本隐蔽的肛口微微翻出一点粉色，是bambam提前清洁过的痕迹。软肉和阴茎毫不温柔地碾磨，bambam连脚趾都蜷缩起来。失去耐心的林在范就着精液未干急躁地顶进去半根手指，被紧涩的内壁止住动作，才晃过神来，bambam已经痛得整张脸都皱在了一起，却咬着牙不吭声。

抱歉地抽出手指，林在范听着bambam的指引，在床头柜里找到还未开封的润滑剂和避孕套。bambam躺在床上扭头看着。林在范跪在床头打不开瓶盖，把黏糊糊的手在身上擦了又擦，好容易打开盖回来，却看见bambam一脸憋笑的表情。

报复似地把bambam两条细腿拉到最开，沾满润滑剂的手指冰凉地挤进去，内壁的软肉条件反射地紧紧裹上来，比润滑之前好不了多少。林在范无奈地拍拍bambam缩着的小腹：“你这样可怎么做啊。”

他的小兄弟被晾在空气里这么久都快睡了。

bambam并不比他好受，男人的手指带着茧子冒冒失失闯进秘境，身体的第一反应只会是排斥，而头脑在努力劝说身体，争夺之间身体都开始发抖。林在范无计可施，只能俯下身去挑弄他皮肤上的敏感带，另一只手绕到身后揉捏腰窝和臀瓣，安抚紧紧收缩着的肌肉群。停留在bambam体内的手指却不管不顾地继续突进，无视掉bambam的呼痛声，屈伸着寻找隐藏的敏感点。仍留在外面的几根手指无意识地摩挲着会阴，bambam抽搐着穴口，身体竟也慢慢地放松了警惕。

收到讯号的林在范毫不犹豫地增加了扩张的手指，张合摸索间触碰到某一点时穴肉突然再次收紧，弯曲的指节刻意蹭过，bambam隐忍着的所有生理反应突然就冲出咽喉，化作了一声突然拔高的呻吟。

林在范觉得这一声像是被猫尾巴轻轻扫过他心尖上最敏感的部分，下腹一紧，欲望重新开始宣示它的存在感。三指集中抠压敏感点，进出和屈伸越来越顺利，是时候了。

bambam一直咬牙扛着不肯再发出声音，林在范抽出手指时他猛然松了一口气，随之而来的海啸般的空虚感却让他无可自已地发出一声无意义的呼喊，随即又理智回归地捂住自己的嘴。

林在范戴上套，低下头来，沉重的鼻息洒在他颈间。捂住嘴的手被拿开，林在范轻轻咬他的下嘴唇：“叫给我听，不然就不做了”

bambam倔强地紧闭着嘴，咬肌几乎都要咯吱咯吱作响了。

林在范没想到他能这么倔。

bambam也没想到林在范能做这么绝。

连准备和缓冲都没有，林在范的粗大就抵着穴口一冲到底。扩张做得很到位，但巨大的饱胀感还是让bambam和着林在范满足的闷哼惊叫出声，尾音随着林在范轻轻晃动臀部而变得婉转。

“好孩子。”林在范奖励地亲亲他，顺着他的大腿摸下去握住膝弯，让他把腿盘在自己腰间。

胯骨向后和膝弯摩擦，林在范慢慢后退，茎身磨着肠壁滑出只剩下头部停在穴口，又猛地捅进去，小腹和bambam的腿间相撞发出响亮的声音。

“啊！”bambam尖叫。他故意的！

林在范根本不给他谴责的机会，双手固定好斑斑的腰部就开始奋力抽插，每一下都用力顶入，狠狠擦过敏感点然后撞进最深处。bambam被操得头晕眼花，双手胡乱地抓着床单，根本无暇再顾及刺激耳膜的究竟是肉体拍打的声音还是他自己的呻吟。

射过一次的阴茎又硬了，随着林在范的顶弄在空气里微微晃动。林在范听着他越来越不拘束的叫床声，爱惜地俯下身去舔吻他被冷落许久的乳头。疼痛和前端被忽视的空虚让斑斑尖叫着哭出声：“呜呜……摸摸我、啊……摸摸我……”林在范伏在他身上挺动让他根本无法触及自己的命根子。

林在范心里一颤，不自觉地手就覆了上去，粗略地撸动着bambam的性器。前后一致地加快速度，bambam同他一起浮动身体，呻吟声染了哭腔，让林在范红了眼。

双重快感刺激着bambam再度眼前发白地达到了高潮，林在范把他射出的浊液涂抹在两人连接处，直起身子做最后的冲刺。

高潮过的穴肉敏感到疼痛，高速的抽插间殷红的穴肉翻出又塞入，润滑油和肠液混合着搅出粘稠的泡沫状，声音无比淫靡。

bambam叫不出完整的字，只能直着脖子从喉咙深处挤出嘶哑的喘息声，下颌线无比性感。林在范凑过去用嘴唇贴住，收缩着下腹射了。

最后时刻林在范满足的喟叹还在bambam耳边回响，两人胸贴着胸感受着高潮的余韵。

“是第一次吧，嗯？”林在范喘着粗气过来亲他的脸颊。

bambam闭着眼睛不说话。燥热慢慢从耳根爬上来，因为有激烈的性事带来的潮红掩盖，估计林在范也看不出他的羞赧。

“我就知道。”林在范笑着在他鼻尖咬一口，“小猫咪，哥哥会对你负责的。”

bambam睁开眼瞪他，有气无力：“你他妈才是小猫咪。”

对方像是没听见，把汗湿了性感得不行的脸蹭进他的肩窝。

—END—


End file.
